Nothing Can Keep Me From You
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: When they have been separated for two long, two hearts will always find their way back.


**Nothing Can Keep Me From You**

There was a rustling in the bushes as the man walked down the worn path. He looked over his shoulder at the noise, frowning softly, pulling his coat further around his body. He let out a breath, the heat from it curling in the cold air. He finally reached a clearing, rubbing his gloved hands together, hoping the friction would save his fingers from the inevitable frost bite he was sure he'd contract. Hopping up and down on the spot, he looked around him once more, his nerves spiking as time passed.

 _He's late,_ the man thought to himself, hoping he wasn't being set up. He had received the letter he had been desperately craving ever since his best friend had left the castle for Christmas and never returned. It was mid-January already, and Remus was starting to get worried. None of the other Marauders had heard anything, and _his_ brother, Regulus, was no help when asked. Sirius had just vanished. Just as Remus almost let everything go, turning to walk back to the castle, a shadow walked out of the tree line. His nerves spiked again, but this time for a completely different reason.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Remus said softly, his eyes watering at the sight of his best friend.  
"I'd never let that happen." Sirius was rugged up, his scarf almost hiding half his face, his gloves deep blue, Remus' favourite colour. Remus tried to get a closer look at Sirius, sure something was wrong, but the other man kept his distance.  
"What took you so long?" Remus asked, still unsure how to act. Sirius was still, he hadn't taken a single step since he emerged in the woods. Remus was worried that everything had change between them. That he didn't want anything to do with him anymore. _What did his family do to him? Was he different now?_  
"My mother tried to convince me that I was delusional." Remus gasped softly, not sure what that meant, but knew it couldn't be good.  
"'Tried'?" Remus asked, his heart beat slowly picking up pace.  
"Failed to," Sirius said, his voice rough as he looked at Remus. Remus' face soften as his foot shifted forward, wanting to take the step but still afraid that he wouldn't be accepted.  
"So," Remus started, his heart racing, "nothing has changed?" Sirius tilted his head slightly, and through the dark Remus could see his cheeks rise into a smile.  
"Nothing."

There was a beat in which neither man spoke. They looked at each other; one had a deep blue bruise forming around his eye, the other with cuts up and down his cheek from his recent nightly activities. Sirius took a step forward, then stopped. He swallowed hard, thinking about the risk he was putting his friend in.

-o-

When his mother had him home for Christmas she confronted him about his 'behaviour' at Hogwarts. She claimed that she was receiving reports from teachers that he was skipping class, staying out after bed time, and performing illegal magic. He was doing all those things, but he knew there was no way his teachers would tell that to his mother. Therefore he knew who was to blame. He had tried to confront Regulus about it, trying to get him to admit to being a tattle-tale – which he knew would do nothing other than put his restless thoughts to bed. But his brother refused to say anything. He knew he was in trouble when he was called into his father's study before the start of term. His mother was waiting patiently by his father's desk as he paced in front of it.  
"Sirius," he said in his deep, disappointed voice. "Do you know why I've called you here?" Sirius chose to stay quiet, biting back his choice response of 'bite me'. His father looked over to his wife, his head hanging.

"Sirius, I have heard some horrible accusations about you, many of which have broken your mother's heart and I want to you put them to rest once and for all." Sirius frowned, unsure what they could be talking about. His father leant against his desk, he's knuckles going white as he clutched the desk. Sirius suddenly felt that this meeting was far more seriously than he expected.  
"First, you are friends with the Potter boy. You know our stance on that family and their values." His glare tore right through Sirius and he felt almost ripped apart by it. Every second he was in the room was another second his worry grew. "Second, you refused to treat Horace with the respect he deserves." Sirius knew that this was an offence his father would not soon forgive, but he didn't care. When that slimy old man came to him – wanting to collect him like a trophy – Sirius had outright refused with some choice words which had led to three weeks of weekend detentions. He wasn't about to be objectified by that man.  
"And finally," his father said, and Sirius realised he had looked away, quickly readjusting his gaze to just below his father's eye-line, "I heard you have a relationship with a half-blood, whose family and actions are extremely questionable." Sirius gulped. He knew what his family could do to Remus if they knew the full extent of his feeling for him. He prayed that this rumour in particular would go away, for even the young Gryffindor didn't know the extent to which Sirius thought of him.  
"So?" They were both looking at him with anger etched in their pupils. "Care to explain, boy?"

Sirius had tried to play it cool, answering their questions with answers that weren't nearly true. That was until Remus was involved. He was too feisty, too protective, and his father saw right through the first lie he told. The back of his hand raked across Sirius' face, dropping the teenager to the floor in pain. He wouldn't cry, though. No, he wouldn't give his father the satisfaction.

-o-

"No chick flick moments," he said, holding his hands behind his back, as if stopping himself. Remus took a deep breath, his stomach churning uncomfortably. There was something in Sirius' eyes. Remus thought for a moment he saw guilt and his heart flew out to his friend. He wanted to do everything in his power to make sure he never felt like this, that he never had that look in his eyes again.  
"You love chick flicks," Remus replied, biting his lip nervously.  
"Yeah, you're right," Sirius took a deep breath as he spoke. "Come here."

Both men ran to each other, their arms wrapping tightly around the other, almost crushing them. Remus couldn't stop the tears that spilt from his eyes, his breath quickening as he held back sobs. Sirius held tight to his best friend, knowing that no matter what happened, he never wanted to be the reason he cried again.  
"I was so afraid," Remus sobbed, his breath hitching halfway through. Sirius shook his head, not sure how to make it up to Remus.  
"I would never let them take me away," he said softly, his breath brushing against Remus' ear. The werewolf shivered slightly as he looked at Sirius; the guilt in his eyes had been replaced by something more, something animalistic. His eyes flashed as he looked down at Remus' lips, his tongue running along his own. Remus wasn't sure what was happening as he watched the animagus quiver, the muscles on his arms tightening around the other man. Remus stared at his friend's lips, something deep within him telling him to lean forward, to take the risk.

Their lips pressed together and everything changed. The world seemed to slow down as they kissed and Remus knew nothing would ever be the same again. They were together, for better or for worse.

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 1,308**

 **Music History #2: Option 3 - write about a beginning**


End file.
